


Master Cat-Snuggle

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin luffs his old master, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, It ends with, Well it started with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Overtired and seeing things, Obi-Wan lets something slip that Anakin delights in.





	1. Why is he here?

“Nooooo.” Obi-Wan moaned even as he was hefted onto his feet by two sets of hands, one smaller and flesh and the other one warm and one metal.

There was a scattered sound of chuckles before someone hissed and Obi-Wan whined, eyes still closed as he valiantly tried to resist the people pulling him from his desk where he had been working.

However there was a deep sigh. “Obi-Wan, you’ve been up for over a week, you can’t keep doing this to yourself even with the Force, if it wasn’t for you doing it you’d be dead already.” A voice said sternly and Obi-Wan cracked his sore eyes open to balefully glare at Anakin for a few moments.

“Jedi have to go without sleep for long periods of time.” He sniffed.

He got twin narrowed blue eyes in return as both Ahsoka and Anakin stared him down. “Not when there is a perfectly viable bed in the vicinity.” The blond growled. “Your desk and paperwork will wait on you, its a Force fucking wonder you haven’t passed out.”

At the mention of his desk however, Obi-Wan glanced over at it and then stared for a long moment, blinking several times. “…When did master Cat-Snuggle arrive here?” Obi-Wan squinted at his desk, peering blearily with his as mentioned sore eyes before returning his eyes to the others and oh, Cody and the others were peeking in the doorway.

“…Master cat snuggle?” Ahsoka blinked at him with her wide eyes, glancing to the desk and then back up at him again.

“No, no, master Cat-Snuggles. That’s his name.”

The two younger Jedi traded glances before Anakin slowly took both of Obi-Wan’s hands to pull him towards the blond. “And whose master Cat-Snuggles?” He questioned carefully.

Peering at the Anakin as if he was a dolt, Obi-Wan gave a sniff. “My plushie of course, the creche masters always tucked master Cat-Snuggles in with me, he was my tooka.” He paused a bit, seemingly chewing on the words. “But what’s he doing here?” He puzzled, glancing back at the desk before staring. “He’s gone!”

He didn’t see Ahsoka and Anakin exchanged humored looks before she shook her head with a warm smile and stepped out of the way.

“How about we go look for him hmm Obi-Wan?” Anakin gently cajoled, slowly guiding the redhead towards the door so he could get the other into bed.

“Really? Master Dolan would help me look for him too when I was little.” Obi-Wan said with some excitement and it was not making Anakin guilty for tricking his obviously sleep deprived former master so, nope, not at all.

Okay maybe just a little and he knew that Obi-Wan would be feeling somewhat humiliated about it once he realized what he had been up to in his sleep deprived state but hopefully a few cups of tea would earn Anakin some good will.

He may not drink it but Anakin could karking brew it.

“Tell me about master Cat-Snuggles Obi-Wan?” He gently prodded at the other while still leading him towards the quarters only to realize that Obi-Wan’s head was more resting on his shoulder than holding up and his eyes were fully closed.

Well, at least Anakin knew the other would be fully asleep once he got him into his bunk…

He pretended not to hear Waxer and Longshot whisper about tooka toys behind them.

Let Obi-Wan deal with that one.

He nodded gratefully to Cody however when the man pulled down the blankets to get Obi-Wan tucked in easily after Ahsoka opened the door, both Commander and Knight working in tandem to get Obi-Wan’s boots and belts off before tucking him in firmly.

Well, one problem down at least.

‘I wonder if I can find any information about Master Cat-Snuggle… maybe ask Master Dolan.’ Anakin grinned to himself.


	2. Feels like affection

Looking between the picture and the finished product in his hands, Anakin grinned brightly.

Master Dolan had willingly offered up information about Master Cat-Snuggles though had regretfully told them that the toy had long ago been ruined as Obi-Wan as a child had a tendency to bring the plush toy with him everywhere until the poor thing had quite literally been a ragged piece of fluff that not even Jedi could repair.

So Dolan had offered the next best thing, images of Obi-Wan tucked up or playing with the plush.

Ahsoka had spent five minutes just cooing over how chubby cheeked Obi-Wan had been, the first image they had opened up being of Obi-Wan sitting on his bottom with the plush on his lap, chewing on the ear of a bipedal loth-cat in Jedi tunic with the faintest traces of fingerpaint on his own little tunic.

Anakin would admit, it was a very cute image.

But it was Cat-Snuggles that had his attention, the white tooka with one black circle around his pretty gem blue eyes quite the well made thing though the rest of the pictures showed a clear wear and tear as the years went by.

And it showed it was a well-loved by the boy who carried the toy around.

Which had prompted the idea of remaking Master Cat-Snuggle.

It had mostly been Ahsoka’s idea but Anakin had been the one to find fabric and carefully sew the loth-cat together in a cream white colored fabric where he dyed one eye area black. He didn’t quite manage to make the ears as large as the ones in the image with young Obi-Wan but he didn’t really think Obi-Wan would notice that or so he hoped and a little question to Dolan had the creche master giving him a little plushie set of Jedi robe, the old man chuckling and shrugging as he confessed that many of the young initiates dressed their comfort toys up as Jedi knights or masters.

Anakin tried not to think too much of the implications or hopes placed in Jedi dressed teddies and focused instead on making their gift to Obi-Wan.

The crown on the work was when Ahsoka managed to find beautiful buttons in the same blue as the old Cat-Snuggles and Anakin sewed them on.

And with that Master Cat-Snuggles was done, staring up at them with a vapid smile that Anakin had actually seen on a few tooka’s wondering around though you could debate if they were actually smiling or their lips just twisted as the animals looked around and hunted.

But he could see how this would be a comfort to a child.

Now just to give it to Obi-Wan…

Hmm…

“Okay how are we giving this to him?” He looked to Ahsoka, who blinked in return before she shrugged.

“Just hand him it? I mean, I know he doesn’t remember telling us but come on, he’s gonna love it!” She beamed.

Anakin wasn’t so sure about that…

()()()

Heart in his throat, Obi-Wan held tightly onto the soft shape in his hands while staring at it as he leaned his back against the door. When Anakin handed it to him…

He had laughed it off, blushing slightly before thanking both with an indulging smile as he tried to play it all off even as he clung to the toy and didn’t even attempt to try and give it back and he knew that Anakin at least had noticed his tense hands.

But…

How could he not be?

It was Master Cat-Snuggles, his very first friend and closest confidence when he was a little boy who was scared of the dark and the monsters in his dreams.

Oh he knew it wasn’t the real toy from when he was a little nib but this one…

This one had even more meaning as Anakin had sewed this one for Obi-Wan and nostalgia welled up in Obi-Wan’s chest before he brought the soft toy to his chest and squeezed it against him, smelling Anakin’s soap and a bit of ship oil on the toy that had him laughing softly in surprise and awe.

He could almost sense the love put into it and even some of the teasing Anakin and he indulged it.

It felt like safety and affection as Obi-Wan clung to it with closed eyes, sniffling ever so slightly with contentment.


	3. Made of love

Smiling a bit as Obi-Wan rubbed his cheek against the dark tunic of his tunic, Anakin gently tucked the blanket around the other when it started to fall. He couldn’t even find it in himself to be annoyed about the drooling patch the other was leaving on his tunic when Obi-Wan had mumbled about Master Snuggles getting so much bigger while cuddling into Anakin as the blond slowly but carefully settled against the bulkhead of a ship, Obi-Wan suited in his lap with his head tucked on Anakin’s shoulder and a blanket handed to him by Fives before everyone scrammed to give the two Jedi space.

But how could he do anything but adore Obi-Wan in return when the other so obviously, though only admitting it when sleep deprived, adored the cuddle toy Anakin had stitched for him in remembrance of the old toy Obi-Wan had in the creche.

Rubbing the others back slowly, Anakin rested his head on the others copper hair, smelling tea and musk which meant that Obi-Wan needed a shower when he woke up though that wasn’t honestly that strange considering they had been out in the field for over a month.

“When we get back to the temple, I’m unplugging everything in the quarters so you can sleep an entire day.” Anakin whispered, tracing along Obi-Wan’s spine with his mech hand slowly in a petting motion, listening to the little hum of sleepy pleasure the other let out. “I’m gonna unplug the comm, the terminal, the door, the tv and your alarm clock and then I’m gonna sit on your couch and make sure no one gets in to wake you. Just let you sleep for as long as your body says you need to.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to the crown of the others head. “And when that’s done? You bet your freckled pale moon ass I’m making a bang-up breakfast with bantha sausages, creamed eggs, that fancy toast you like so much and lots of cut up berries and syrup.”

Obi-Wan didn’t really respond to that outside of his little humming noise of sleepy pleasure, a subconscious response Anakin had discovered when he was still a padawan though he was fifteen and taller than Obi-Wan when he found it.

His master had gotten injured and the transport home was so full, so he had stayed in Anakin’s lap, tired out until he had sat just like now.

It had been an absent touch to begin with, Anakin needing something to do until he heard the little hum.

It had made him feel warm as a fifteen year old, had made him feel like he was providing comfort to his so very beat up master.

It felt like he was doing the same now as he listened to the soft hum.

“And once you’ve eaten… I’ll drag you off to the gardens so you can meditate for as long as you want.” Anakin added quietly, wrapping his arms around the other. “I’ll browbeat even Windu if he thinks about interrupting your nap and hijack Yoda’s little hoverchair. You’ll see.” He chuckled quietly, feeling warm and content with Obi-Wan close and the troopers milling around quietly as they gave the two space.

Obi-Wan did not get to see it however.

Two months later Obi-Wan and Anakin stopped existing on the blackened shores of Mustafar where only Vader and Ben walked away as damaged souls as neither Obi-Wan or Anakin could truly exist without the other.

And only Ben existed on Tatooine as he sat outside his new home with the ghosts of the past and the sun burning down above on him, a plushie toy held gingerly in his pale hands as a reminder of so many lost things that did not need to be hidden away in the chest in Ben’s home.

Swallowing heavily, Ben stared down at Master Cat-Snuggles, thumbs gently caressing its cheek. “…You were made with love.” He whispered in confusion, voice thick. “You… you were made with _his_ love… what happened to that love?” Ben asked the voiceless plushie with glittering eyes and a serene smile before slowly looking up as wind swept the sand of Tatooine and the dunes mourned with the broken Jedi sitting at the edges of the Jundland wastes.


End file.
